Ryuukage
by Dragon of Time
Summary: I can't write summerys to save my life so please just read the story and give your opinion. rated M for language, blood and future adult situations. NarutoxHinataxharem
1. Prolouge

Dragon of Time: Hey there gentle beings

**Dragon of Time: **Hey there gentle beings. Time here with a new story that I thought up out of nowhere. This one is hopefully something kinda new. I will be starting at the point of Sasuke's betrayal and battle at the valley of the end. All is the same up to that point so ENJOY! Roll the story "Ryuukage"

0--0

(Konoha Streets)

He ran. Down the streets ran Naruto Uzumaki, running…for his life. He wore the remains of his orange suit, all which remained of his battle with Sasuke.

He had been brought back after losing the battle. He sat there in the hospital depressed and disappointed from his failure. He sat and took all the painful criticism from Kakashi, calling his a "worthless fucking failure" were the words he used. No matter how many times he said that he tried his hardest, Kakashi just kept putting him down and slammed the door as he left. The next blow came when Sakura came in and said "You are a fucking monster, you just failed you worthless failure. Go die and burn in hell, I don't fucking care" slamming the door as she left.

The few friends that actually made it in tried to cheer him up but his spirit was broken after those two. He just asked how Neji, Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru were doing. They were fine and would recover. The sun had begun to set and see this all his friends left except Hinata whom for once put up the courage to kiss him. On the Lips.

She ran out the door and all Naruto did was smile, seeing that he had been looking for love in the wrong place. It seemed that the day couldn't get any worse.

Or so he thought…

Just then Tsunade rushed in and said "Get dressed; the council exiled you for the failure. We have to get you out of here before anything happens."

Rushing to put on his ruined clothing, he tripped and fell constantly. Just as he was ready to go, there came a knocking on the door, when Tusnade looked out she noticed the ROOT ANBU, with weapons drawn.

Naruto jumped out the window and ran for the gates.

He got out and just kept running. As he reached a far hill he stopped to rest. He turned around and saw in the distance, Konoha, the one place he called home. Now that would be a distant memory. He knew that his dream to be Hokage was now shattered. He scowled at the one place he once called home.

"I swear" he said "that I will have my revenge on you Konoha. I will not be the demon you thought I was and seek my revenge by killing you all. My revenge will be more subtle. I will make my own village. I will stand there and make sure it is the most powerful forever. That way you will know what a stupid thing you did this day. To this I swear."

With that Naruto Uzumaki turned his back on his old home and set out to make a new one. So he swore and so shall it be. No one would hear or see him for nearly ten years.

0--0

**Dragon of Time: **Three ya have it people. Sorry if the story has any mistake. They are not intentional. All I ask is that you rate and review. This came to me and I already see this going a long way. Also being a harem so please notify me whom do you think would work, Hinata already being guaranteed a spot though. So lets see where this goes and be wary…there are fangirls on the prowl.


	2. Chapter 1

Dragon of Time: Hello gentle beings, Time here with Chapter one

**Dragon of Time: **Hello gentle beings, Time here with Chapter one. So far the story seems to be taking shape so it should progress nicely. Let's pick up the story then shall we. Remember though, I don't own Naruto and everything in it, character etc, in no way shape or form. Lets roll!

0--0

Chapter 1: Ryuu no sato

Today was not their day. Kurenai, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga were not having a very nice time. Having been given a mission outside the village to escort a caravan, they had made their way to the assigned rendezvous. Only problem, it wasn't a caravan.

It had been a trap set up by Kumo in another attempt to gain the Byakugan. After a small fight they had been able to get away but each of them had many cuts and bruises. They cursed their luck as they heard the rest of the Kumo jounin chase them and were even more pissed when they found out that they had been surrounded.

Standing back to back, the jounin team waited for the attack.

"Surrender" yelled a kumo-nin "you don't stand a chance."

"Hell no you mother fucking bastards" retorted Kiba.

"Why you little mutt?" said one of the kumo nin.

The circle tightened and all seemed lost. All they could do was wait and at least go out with a bang. These thoughts caused Hinata to reminisce on the last ten years, years that brought down all the hope she ever had for Konoha ever becoming a better place.

First, there was the banishment of Naruto Uzumaki. The banishment was completely ill deserved being that it wasn't his fault for what had happened. The smile that once brightened everything and everyone in the village was gone. Now the place was a dark, little dump that forever felt something of loss and sadness. No longer did many people smile and they only muttered about the good old days. Of course only those whom had known the boy felt the change. The civilian portion were, of course, celebrating the 'demons' banishment. They had all wondered why he had been called that and soon found out.

The Kyuubi hadn't been killed; instead seal within a child, the child being there own Naruto Uzumaki. The friends were shocked. How someone could stay sane through the hell Konoha put him in and still smile was beyond them.

They did not abandon him for that though. They knew who he was and for that they would never leave him behind. Because of their opinion though, the whole village was against the Konoha 10. Their promotions up the ranks were stopped, they were given suicide missions in hopes of their deaths, and everything was thrown against them. Yet they stood their ground and prayed to whatever deity that would listen for the favor to see their friend once more. Back to the Konoha nin…

They were surrounded and the kumo nin slowly moved forward and were ready to pounce…

_Little did the they know…_

All the nin jumped at once and, with weapons in hand, they moved in to kill there enemy with a sick glee…

_That their prayers were about to be answered…_

A whirling sound pierced the air. Quickly reacting some kumo jounin jumped out of the way of… a flying sword. Sadly not many had such quick reactions and were soon on the ground, clearly dead as their lives blood flowed from their separate pieces.

The kumo jounin looked around trying to find the identity of their attacker, whom soon revealed himself. They weren't prepared for what they saw.

The man was wearing kage robes, except instead of the usual white they were red and the hat bore the kanji symbol for Dragon. He was also accompanied by two guards, both wearing the blood red clock and hoods hiding their faces.

"What is the meaning of this?" said the man in the kage robes.

The kumo jounin didn't respond in their fright and instead ran for the hills…far, far away.

The man sighed as in annoyance and turned to the Konoha nin and asked "What are you doing here?" Before any of them could answer though, Hinata collapsed out of exhaustion.

0--0

Hinata awoke and stared at a white ceiling. She slowly got up and caught sight of her friends talking quietly. They turned and noticed that she was getting up and moved closer.

Kurenai asked "How you feeling?"

Hinata answered "Like I got run over by a herd of the Nara's deer but nothing worse then that. Where are we?"

"We are in the shinobi village simply known as the Village of Dragons" answered Shino.

"Never heard of it" answered Hinata.

The three nodded and Kurenai continued "Neither have we. It apparently is a new village that has been growing steadily for the last few years. We were brought here when you collapsed and given medical treatment. The place is young and so beautiful that it isn't even funny. But that is not what is bothering us."

Hinata tilted her head to the side and silently asked the question of what was bothering them.

"The smell that came off the kage of this place was extremely familiar and we are waiting to positively ID it. Being who I think it is I wouldn't be surprised at this places strength" said Kiba.

Hinata "Strength?"

Shino nodded "As we walked through the streets everything was fine and beautiful, we were greeted by people as if we had been friends for years. That surprised us but what caught us more is the undercurrent of the place."

Kurenai said "The undercurrent could only be explained by immense strength just waiting to be revealed. Its powerful, its new and damn attractive in man like this Kage…I did not just say that."

The three nodded while the chuckled.

"Otherwise" said Kiba "The strength that's hidden in this place could only be described as…well, a sleeping dragon."

Shino jumped in "a dragon that if disturbed turns into a cranky dragon."

Kurenai joined "And a cranky dragon is a dragon you don't want mad at you."

All of them, even a bandaged Akamaru, nodded in agreement.

Before anything could be said a man came in to the room. He was about 5'10'' and wore a bright red vest that appeared to be one of a chunin. He had on him black combat pants with what appeared to be steel toed combat style boots. Under his vest he wore a short sleeved field edition combat shirt.

In a surprisingly non-hostile voice he said "Ah your awake. So please follow me, the Ryuukage would like to speak with you."

0--0

Hinata had to be amazed at what she saw as they walked through the streets of Ryuu no Sato.

The village was placed at the base of mountains, with the mountain breeze blowing in, spreading the smells of lunch and bringing along so many different types of sounds. Young children were seen playing in beautiful parks that looked like meadows or chaseing each other in the streets with a friendly game of tag.

The older, academy age children, appeared to be having outside classes of taijutsu or chakra control excersices or even weapons lessons to sword practice. What surprised her the most was to see such skill in kids this young. Remembering what Shino had mentioned about the 'sleeping dragon' like undercurrent, now she saw what he meant. Along the way they were greeted like neighbors but once more she saw the same undercurrent.

The villager's eyes scanned them continually, searching for any sign of hostility. This showed her that all were loyal to their Kage and would not have anything ruin the peace of their home.

As they continued on their way, she noticed many shops varying from clothing and weapons to different food stores, all which made up a peaceful and successful village. She also noticed many gardens that consisted of various flowers, personal vegetables or even the occasional herb garden.

She had to say it. "Impressive."

Their guide smiled and lifting his hand, pointed. They had arrived at the Hokage tower. All five of them stared up at the imposing structure. Hell _tower _this thing was more like a god be damned fort (A/N: Think Helms Deep in lord of the rings and you get the picture).

Hinata whistled and moved forward with the guide. As they entered the fort she voiced out the phrase that was whirling through all their minds: "A man that made a village like this from the bottom up most be powerful, lets meet him."

Nodding, all of them moved on in feeling eager anticipation

0--0

**Dragon of Time: **Here we go people, that's chapter one. Hope it turned out good. Feel free to review but please forgive any grammatical errors and such. Watch out for chapter 2: Meeting the Ryuukage and Homebound. See ya then and be wary…there are fangirls on the prowl again.


	3. Chapter 2

Dragon of Time: Good day gentle beings, here is chapter 2

**Dragon of Time: **Good day gentle beings, here is chapter 2. The story has been progressing well in my opinion but I'll leave that opinion up to you. So let the story roll. Remember I don't own anything related to Naruto in anyway shape or form, except anything that is clearly original.

0--0

Chapter 2: Meet the RyuuKage and Return Home

As the Konoha-nin moved down the village streets, the kage of the same village was pacing his office in a very nervous state of mind.

"Sir" one guard said "why are you so nervous? It's not like the world is going to end by the mere presence of ninja from Konoha."

"That is what I am worried about" said the red robed man "Now that someone knows we are here it is only a matter of time till someone wants to try and take over by force."

The same guard said "Let them try."

Once more the Ryuukage sighed and continued his pacing. They suddenly heard people approaching the office door. The Ryuukage then moved to his bare desk and seated himself in his chair as the guard flanked him to his right.

There was a knock on the door to which the kage answerd with an "Enter." The door opened and in came the Konoha nin followed by his other guard, who moved to flank him at his left.

The Konoha nin bowed and their leader, a woman who identified herself as Kurenai Yuhi began the conversation.

"Thank you Ryuukage for the medical attention. We would have been in a lot of trouble if you hadn't rescued us. By the way, you have a beautiful village here" she said.

The kage smiled a fox like smile, giving Hinata a sense of déjà vu, and said "Thank you, Ms. Kurenai. A kage is always at his happiest when he hears praise about his village. But what were you doing in our territory if I may ask?"

"Mission sir, that's what" answered Kiba "or let me re-phrase that, trap, sir."

"Trap?" the kage asked.

As the team began to explain what had happened, Hinata began to study the Ryuukage. She sadly couldn't identify any of his features due to the kage robe so he pretty much was a mystery. All she could truly see were his eyes that once more gave her the feeling of déjà vu. The man's eyes were of a deep blue color.

"That does make sense" said he kage, jumping Hinata back into the conversation "and I am sorry for sounding hostile but you are the first foreign shinobi to enter our village so that got me worried…"

"What?" Kiba said silently "were the first."

The kage nodded and said "Correct, you are. We are a village that has only a few years under its belt so we are kinda paranoid."

Hinata nodded and asked "So are we prisoners?"

The kage immediately shook his head and said "No, you are not. All that I ask is that you put in a good word for us in Konoha. We would like an alliance with you if you wouldn't mind?"

The rest of the team nodded apparently at the suggestion. '_He must have seen the headbands' _thought Hinata '_No wait! We lost them in the chase. What else does he know?'_

With that the kage said "Well tomorrow you will be departing so good luck. Would you like an escort to the boarder?"

Kurenai replied "No sir, well be fine now."

The kage nodded and dismissed the nin, whom were followed by the guard on the kages left. When the door was shut the remaining guard said "Do you think they realized it Ryuukage-sama?"

The kage looked at the man "No. Hinata though may have gotten the hint by the look on her face when I mentioned Konoha. Hopefully she doesn't reveal it out to anybody at random or something."

0--0

(Hotel)

The team had been given some hotel rooms to spend their last night in the village. They had gathered together to set their plans for the nest few days when Kiba decided to tell them a little something that Akamaru picked up.

"Guys something odd came up with Akamaru here after the meeting" he said "He told me that the kage smelt familiar, Like Naruto actually. Honestly I think it's a load of crap, maybe they were near each other at some point…" we the conversation between the three.

But that little piece of information was all Hinata needed to connect the pieces of the puzzle.

0--0

(Konoha)

Tsunade was not having a good day.

After team 8 failed to return the families we in an uproar at their sudden disappearance. They wanted parties sent out in search but she just couldn't do that. The war with Oto was not going well and she just did not have the soldiers to spare for such a search.

Hiashi Hyuga was once more making his case when Shizune, her secretary, ran in and yelled "THEIR BACK."

Hiashi immediately became silent and waited as Team 8 filed in. They all looked tired and soon gave their mission report. The trap was a surprise and mad Tsunade think of new security measures. She then dismissed them into the arms of their parents but they didn't move.

"Is that all?" Tsunade asked them.

They looked among themselves and Kurenai nodded and said "What happened must be presented in front of the council."

That baffled Tsuande but she complied. Several minuets later the council had come together in the council chamber, where Team 8 then proceeded to inform them of the village of Ryuu no Sato.

The council and all present were in shock. They had heard the rumors of a new village but were in complete surprise that the rumors proved true. The families of the team were all thanking Kami that someone as generous saved their children and wanted nothing in return. The silent mood was broken by a mad cackle of greed.

The cackle had come from Danzo, an old ANBU operative, spoke out "We must make the place our own. It will be a valuable piece of land, worth more to us then in the hands of such vermin. We should attack…" at that he was interrupted.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" said Hinata, surprising the council.

"What do you mean, women?" said Danzo.

"The village is situated in a valley surrounded by steep mountains. The mountains have some mineral in them that absorbs chakra making them impossible to climb. Even if one were to use hands it would be impossible to send any great force up that way before being discovered" said Shino.

Kurenai continued "There are three ravines that serve as entrances to the valley. They are littered with positions for men to perform long range jutsu and throw kunai or launch arrows at incoming enemies. All in all, any force that would be able to break through that would be easily defeated at the village's walls because the original force would lose more then it could afford."

The Kiba jumped in "With what we saw also, we could tell that the shinobi of that village are nothing you want to trifle with. The undercurrent in the place basically gave a feeling of s sleeping beast that if awoken would destroy the thing that awoke it. No offense I am not putting myself in that situation. It's fucking suicide!"

The council was in shock that one village was so well protected but was even more surprised when informed that the same village wanted an alliance.

With the details set in place a message was sent and a reply of approval was received a week later.

But of course, life had to suck…

"LADY TSUNADE" said an ANBU who rushed in "It's the sound army. They are headed this way!"

0--0

**Dragon of Time: **Well there you go ladies and germs, chapter 2. Hopefully it came out alright and be happy the full might of the Dragon village may be revealed next chapter and it will be bloody. So see ya then and guys beware of fangirls and fanguys, they are all over the place.

**NEXT TIME: **Chapter 3: Ass kicking Dragons


	4. Chapter 3

Dragon of Time: Hello there gentle beings,

**Dragon of Time: **Hello there gentle beings, Time here once more with your update for RyuuKage. I have been getting some good reviews for this one and I look forward to continue working on this story. So on with the show…can't forget though that I do not own anything directly related to Naruto and so on. Now on with the Show…

0--0--0--0--0--0

Chapter 3: Ass Kicking Dragons

The Konoha ninja gazed over their walls in outright fear. Before them stood an army, equipped with everything needed for a siege on their home.

When news had arrived that the army was headed their way they had sent a notice to their new ally not to come because of the danger. They did not want their ally destroyed because of them, though several members on the council liked the idea of a new village being destroyed before they were.

Once more, the manned walls gazed at the enemy with fear, seeing their death. Hokage Tsunade had met with the enemy leaders, Orochimaru and Sasuke, which caused shock over the ninja ranks. Many had believed that the young man would return to Konoha and join them once more. They were wrong. Looking at the young traitor, they saw all their wrongs and realized, If Naruto Uzumaki was here, they might have stood a better chance.

They gazed in silence for a whole night and at dawn, the attack began. The catapults at the rear of the army began launching boulders at Konohas walls. Some didn't hit the walls but hit the shinobi atop the walls. Some were able to avoid the assault but others could not. The barrage continued slowly mounting casualties, as the sound ninja moved a battering ram near the gates. All seemed to end as the gates began to buckle under the beating from the ram, spelling doom for all within the city.

But of course that was the last thing to happen…as a boulder landed and smashed the battering ram to pieces. That happened after the blowing of horns sounded from the sky above the battle. Looking up, there flew hundreds of dragons, different from those more commonly known. They had four legs thick bodies and wings. Upon their heads were horns that were uncommon in the more renowned dragons that the ninja knew about. Legend knew then by the name 'Western Dragons.' There were hundreds of them all bearing huge boulders and dropping them over the sound army. One moment they were men standing tall and proud, the next they were mushy and bloody pancakes. Others landed on the catapults destroying them into flying splinters of wood.

As soon as the dragon appeared they were joined by men on the ground that began their assault upon the sound forces. The sound did not stand a chance. At the appearance of the dragons the man had panicked and with the appearance of the enemy shinobi it threw them over the edge. Basically, they were slaughtered. As the appearing men moved onto the filed a banner came from the forest. It was a deep red with a golden set of imprinted claws upon it.

One the walls all were in slight shock. They had not expected to be rescued by anybody. They had all thought that they would die that day and then suddenly show up these mysterious people.

Team 8 watched the battle atop the walls and they noticed that a man was wearing bright red battle armor for a kage. It hit them.

"Its Ryuu village, it's the Ryuukage!" screamed Kiba before anybody could react.

At this moment every shinobi on the walls focused on the cheering team 8. Looking back at the battle they began their own attack, throwing Kunai and shuriken at the sound nin in increased hope

That hope once more began to decline when Orochimaru and Sasuke faced the Ryuukage on the field.

(With Ryuukage)

As the battle waged around them, three figures stood staring at each other. The battle was clearly won by Konoha and Ryuu no sato as the sound shinobi fell by the tens and hundreds.

"Who are you?" asked the traitor Sasuke.

"The Kage of Ryuu no Sato, why do you care?" responded the Ryuukage.

Orochimaru scowled and responded while drawing his sword "You ruined my plans that's what, prepare to die you stupid buffoon."

Poising his blade forward he grinned and said "The stupid buffoon is the one whom chose to look like a fucking snake and turn into a damn pedophile. So bring it on you snake bastard."

Sasuke drew his sword in an evil grin and charge at the kage, Orochimaru right behind him. As Sasuke reached the kage, who hadn't moved an inch, a guard moved to confront him and they both got moved to the side. Orochimaru moved in and slashed his sword down, intending to end it. Of course, Orochimarus nasty habit of overestimating his opponents came to the fore…as the kages own sword stopped the legendary sword of Orochimaru with a clash of steel.

Orochimaru was shocked. His sword was supposed to be able to cut through everything and here was a sword which stopped his own with out hesitation. The kage grinned and with a swift twist of his sword, sent Orochimaru's arm into an obscure angle in a nasty crack. Keeping the momentum, the Ryuukage twisted and slashed his blade down splitting the snake into halves of exploding blood. Of course the thing fell into mud of the Mud clone jutsu.

"Ha ha" came the mad cackle from behind the Ryuukage "You think you can defeat me with just a petty sword, you sure are an idiot" stated Orochimaru.

The Ryuukage merely turned to Orochimaru with a pose of confidence and said, while raising his sword, "You see these seals" pointing to the place where the blade and hilt met, which was encircled in seals "These are known as the realitos seals. They strike directly at reality, weather the reality is hidden in a genjutsu or behind a clone. Meaning if I behead a clone, the real person also receives the effects. Enjoy the trip to Hell you blasted pedophile" sheathing his sword, he walked away towards the Konoha gates.

"Wha…" as all Orochimaru was able to say as Orochimaru joined the beings in hell in an explosion of blood and gore from his separate halves.

(With Sasuke)

Both Sasuke and the guard traded blows as the small battle between The Ryuukage and Orochimaru took place. Both combatants seemed to be in their own little world, staring at each other intending to clash their swords for eternity.

They began and in a flurry of clashing steel, stood face to face. Time seemed to stop before the clashing of swords resumed once more. Neither could do jutsu, so focused on their sword play they were.

They separated and in rage Sasuke began his signature jutsu, the Chidori. The traitor charged at his opponent ready to finish the fight…just to have his wrist caught and shoved to the side.

"Who are YOU?!" Sasuke asked his opponent.

The man calmly lifted his hand and moved his hood, which Sasuke had just noticed at that moment. AS the hood feel off the mans face, it revealed the pale complexion and serious face of Itachi Uchiha.

Sasuke stared. Here was his brother, stronger then even he remembered and with a sword that glowed like a star. Dressed in a guard's uniform, no less.

"Why" was all Sasuke could say.

Itachi merely stared at his brother when suddenly his gaze softened. He said " I was given my life back, my honor, my purpose. The Ryuukage gave it all back to me without hesitation and in complete trust. I owe him everything."

Again Sasuke asked "Why kill the clan then you bastard, you could have kept all that in the first place?"

"I was ordered to" Itachi quickly replied.

(A/N: You all know the deal on how the Sandaime ordered to kill The Uchiha clan for the safety of Konoha etc…so I'll be skipping that chat thanks)

In his fury at the realization of his stupidity he once more attacked Itachi but that did not last long, for when Orochimaru died so did the seal exerting its control on Sasuke's mind. He fell unconscious onto the ground.

It was over.

(Konoha)

The villagers cheered. Why, their saviors walked the street in formation towards the Hokage tower. The Ryuukage walked at the front of the lines the banner bearer beside him at their victory. Surprisingly, the Ryuu forces had not suffered any casualties but mere scratches that just needed bandaging and cleaning.

At this point the Ryuukage was seated alongside Tsuande Hokage and with both their signatures they signed the alliance treaty between Konoha and Ryuu.

Just Kidding.

That would have happened if Danzo had not had the idea to attack the Ryuukage and his men with all his root forces.

They did not stand a chance, the ROOT that is.

As the bodies of the root were plied up, Danzo's bloody remains included, the Ryuukage spoke to Tusnade and said "We come here with our forces, save you asses from the pedophile and all you do is attack us again, What the FUCK?"

After a quick explanation saved the Konoha from another war, the Ryuukage relaxed slightly and said "Even then, Trust is not easily regained. One day we may be allies but for right now we are friends."

They both shook hands and went their separate ways from there. The citizens paid for hotel rooms and supplies for the Ryuu forces, completely surprising them and everyone around them, including themselves. All was good, except body cleanup.

Cleaning blood from the grass in front of the walls was a **mother fucking bitch!!**

0--0--0--0

**Dragon of Time: **There you go people, chapter 3. Hope ya liked it. By the way the reviews have been coming I have to say that I'm proud of this story. That is all I have got to say this time around along with the usual warning…Beware of fangirls!!

**NEXT TIME:** Chapter 4: The Ryuukage is…

P.S: I have a new story coming up so be ready, see ya later.


	5. Chapter 4

Dragon of Time: Hello there gentle beings, Time here with an update for Ryuukage

**Dragon of Time: **Hello there gentle beings, Time here with an update for Ryuukage. Seems to be going, this story I mean. Please send me any ideas that you think will work and I'll see what I can do. Also by the way, in this story Hinata and Hanabi only have a years difference between each other hopefully you see where this is going. Now on with the show, remember I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form. Let the ball roll…

0--0--0--0--0

CHAPTER 4: Arrangements

The council was a bunch of fuck tarts. So said the Ryuukage to himself as he sat through another meeting where the Konoha council was trying to convince him to sign the alliance treaty. Only the civilian half pressed the issue while the clan heads remained quite.

"That is why you must join us. We are the greatest of all the ninja villages in the world and…" said a councilman.

The Ryuukage had had enough "SHUT UP." He then slammed his hands on the table and said calmly "I told you once already, no. Why would I want to join a village whom attacks its own allies. This is a load of bullshit."

The same council man said "Listen, you will join us-"

The Ryuukage said "Kiss my ass you homo."

"ENOUGH" yelled Tsunade "He is right. At least he is willing to remain friendly with the village. I wouldn't so we are lucky."

It had been a week since the battle before Konoha's walls and all was going well. Slowly but surely, it was coming along. The walls had been completely rebuilt with the help of Ryuu village's engineers and now the inner repairing of the city had begun. During this time, the force that had come with the Ryuukage had returned to their homes, except for a century worth of men whom stayed, along with his guards and the assigned engineers. After the wall had been repaired several days ago, said engineers had returned to their homes as well.

"The council is dismissed" said Tsunade. The council filed out, some being thankful for all that was done for them. That only being one or two civilians plus the clan heads. The remainder, well, they were being assholes.

The Ryuukage now sat in Tsunades office. Atop the desk, stood mounds and mounds of any kages most feared enemy: PAPERWORK.

At that moment the Hokage was trying to make some room on her desk but was extremely unsuccessful. The Ryuukage could stand it no more and said "Make some clones already, they will take care of your little problem."

Tsunade listened and suddenly moved over to the Ryuukage and gave him the lethal bear hug. The kage squeaked "Ach" while the hug got tighter and tighter till she finally let go of him. Then Tsunade summoned the clones, who divided out the paperwork, clearing the desk. She sighed as she sat down in her comfy chair and stared at the now cleared desk.

She looked to the Ryuukage and smiled "Thank you, for everything. I doubt we could have survived that attack."

The man responded "No problem what are friends for."

At that moment there came a knocking at the door. Tsunade said "Enter" and as the door opened in came Sakura Haruno. (You know her Shippuden costume, only difference is that she has longer hair)

"Hokage-sama—oh…" said Sakura s she spotted the Ryuukage "Sorry did not mean to interrupt."

Tsunade smiled and said "No problem we just got here so what do you want?"

Sakura began to smile "We'll you see, now that sound is out of the picture, surly without Orochimaru they will crumble with time, I was wondering if the hunter-nin could be sent back out."

Tsunade asked curiously "Why for, there are no nuke-nin that need to be eliminated or recovered so…"

This time Sakuras smile turned evil "There is one that fucking monster is still out there, he needs to be eliminated. You know who I mean…Naruto Uzumaki must be eliminated."

She continued to smile, knowing that she would win this debate. The council had force Tsunade to teach her, not knowing of course that the Tsunade did not teach her everything, thus giving her certain power in the council. She had tried before and nearly succeeded to send out the hunter-nin after the monster but because of the war that had been impossible, not anymore…or so she thought.

"If" said the Ryuukage "You send nin after Naruto I will personally burn Konoha to the ground. And the people would agree with me. He's the best friend anybody could ask for, so stay away from him. Besides, I hear that his fan club is quite violent against someone whom insults him."

Sakura let her smile drop and said to the Ryuukage in a murderous tone "He is a fucking monster, you should kill him before he kills you all."

The kage grinned and said "Former monster. The seal purified the Kyuubi, liberating it from some sort of Genjutsu that had been placed on it. Right now they are the closest of friends so you mess with one, you mess with both. She is pretty beautiful If I say so myself, and before you say anything, yes Kyuubi is a girl."

Tsunade grinned behind her hand that had come to cover her mouth. Sakura of course was furious and stalked out the door.

Tsunade looked at the other kage and said "Thank you. Is he really that well loved in Ryuu?"

The kage nodded and said "Yeah, he is baa-chan or so I'm told at least."

The women grinned and then realized what the man had just called her. She jumped at him and was about to punch him when she realized that he was laughing.

The man said, removing his mask "You never change in that reaction do you baa-chan."

Tsunade gasped "YOU!"

0--0--0--0--0

(Ryuukages Hotel room)

The kage sat in his room that night, sighing. This was his last day in Konoha.

'Thank God' he thought 'can't take it another damn day.'

Then came the knocking and bickering at his door. He said "Come in." As he did so, three men walked in. Recognizing them from the council he said "Mr. Hyuuga, Mr. Mitsurugi and Ms. Inuzuka, how can I help you?"

The three stared at each other in anger before Hiashi Hyuuga began "I'm here with a proposition. From some questions I asked to your guards, you are unmarried and are looking for a wife. I also understand that your council came up with a law similar to our clan restoration act. The choose whom to give polygamy rights to and if all agree said man must have more then one wife or he is breaking the law. Also it being irreversible was what they told my while snickering at you."

"Yeah" the Ryuukage said with a sigh "I'll have to teach them to keep their mouth shut. So once more, how can I help you?"

Tsume Inuzuka said "I would like to give you my daughter, Hana, in matrimony."

Naoto Mitsurugi said "I would like to give you my daughter, Ten-ten, in matrimony"

Hiashi then said "And I would like to give you both my daughters, Hinata and Hanabi, in marriage as well."

The kage nodded "I'll have to follow my village's law about this. That means before they concede to this they will spend a month with me to get to know me and afterwards they can say yes or no. But I've got to ask, why me and not the Uchiha?"

Tsume spoke "You have Itachi under your command correct?" the kage nodded "Well since Sasuke found that out, the Uchiha has been asking for all the power he could get. The council acquitted him of all crimes and is giving him anything he wants. They even had the nerve to demand of the clans to give that bastard part of our bloodlines or teach him in the clan skills."

The Ryuukage couldn't help but let his mouth drop in an expression that read '_Are they that stupid.'_

The clan heads nod, as if knowing what he is thinking.

Naoto continued "Then the same Uchiha bastard came to us and demanded that we hand over our daughters to help him reconstruct his clan. WE basically said to Fuck off but he wouldn't listen till we had him kicked out of the manors. It's only a matter of time before the council makes us marry our daughters to the bastard.We refuse to hand them over to that moron. For their safety, we would like them to be with you."

The Kage nodded and said "Well you have a compelling argument, though if they refuse to marry me after the required month there will be nothing I can do, you understand that?"

The clan heads nodded and the Kage then said "Okay let them know to meet us at the north gate by 10 a.m. tomorrow morning."

The separate heads nodded and gave their thanks before leaving the room.

0--0--0--0--0

(Inuzuka clan house)

Tsume approached her home and was about to enter when she heard a scream from a nearby ally. AS she rounded the corner she realized what was going on. There stood her daughter surrounded by some ANBU.

"What the hell is going on?" yelled Tsume as she approached the ANBU "Stand down."

One of the ANBU turned and pointed his kodachi at her and said "By the orders of the council of Konoha, this women Hana Inuzuka is to be wed to Sasuke Uchiha. Leave at once."

Tsume refused to move as more clans men moved into the same area. At her side arrived Kiba whom yelled "Get away from my sister."

All the ABNU did was grab Hana and shunshin(Spelling?) away…forgot the word attempt. For the moment they tried to do so, several figures in red descended among them and placed swords to their throats.

"Leave Miss Hana alone" said one of them coming into the limited light of the evening streets. The women had blue hair with a flower in it and pale skin. He eyes were a dark green, possessing luscious lips, other then that they couldn't say how she looked like.

The women said "She is under the protection of the Ryuukage, any move to kidnap her again can result in war so leave."

The ANBU left without a word. The blue haired women approached Hana and asked "Are you all right?" Hana nodded and looked to her mother for an explanation. Tsume nodded and all of them escorted the family into the house as she explained what happened with the Ryuukage. At the kitchen table Hana nodded and said "I hope I can fall in love with the man because there is no way I'm marrying that Uchiha bastard."

Tsume nodded "My words exactly. Let's hope it all goes well. Tell me Miss Konan" turning to the guard "is the Ryuukage a good man."

Konan nodded saying "He's the best. I admit he is a semi-pervert. He likes to look but is very respectful naturally. He's the best man any women would ever want; he doesn't force the issue and listens to women. Again, he is the best any sane women would want to be with. He also hates perverts with a burning passion, just under traitors." she finished smiling with a rosy tint to her cheeks.

Hana smiled and said "Good we should get along just fine."

0--0--0--0--0

(Mitsurugi clan house)

Naoto sighed in relief as he entered his house. Having made the deal with the Ryuukage, he would be able to sleep in peace tonight…had he not heard the sound of clashing steel. He rushed further into the small estate and came to the main living room to see a small scale war happening. His daughter, Ten-ten with two other clansmen were fighting some ANBU that had apparently, tried to kidnap her.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Naoto yelled.

One of the ANBU came over and said "Sir, your daughter is to be married to Sasuke Uchiha by orders of the council. Please tell her to stop fighting back."

Naoto's only reaction was to smile "She is already promised to someone else. You have no right to have entered this house without my permission. Leave now."

The ANBU sighed and said "I have my orders. Take her." With that the remaining ANBU attacked all at once. Out of no where, about ten figures dressed in red appeared and forced the ANBU back. Without hesitation, the figures rushed forward and kicked the ANBU through the wall. Having rushed out they saw that the figures were gone.

One of the figures in red turned to Ten-ten and said "You okay?"

Ten-ten nodded and said "Thanks but what is going on?"

The red figures examined the house to make sure there were no more ANBU while Naoto explained the situation with the Ryuukage to his daughter. The men took positions around the house while the man whom had talked to Ten-ten before came forward and was addressed by Ten-ten.

"What is your opinion of the Ryuukage?" she asked quietly.

The man smiled and said "I trust him with my life. He is the best friend anybody could ask for. Our kage will stand loyal to his friends to the end. There is no fear of greed and just talking to him can relax the soul. He is a good frined and if you need someone to talk to, he will be there to listen. Even non-shinobi come to him for advice or questions and he helps in all honesty. All in all, he is the most rusted of friends anywhere in the world."

Ten-ten smiled and asked "How about being a pervert?"

The man smiled "I admit he stares and dreams just like any guy but he doesn't force the issue like other perverts do. He would rather treat women respect and honesty then try to find them nude. He hates perverts that force the issue and actually try to peek with a burning passion."

Ten-ten and Naoto smiled while Ten-ten said "I hope it all works out, I don't want to marry a bastard like the Uchiha."

0--0--0--0--0

(Hyuuga estate)

Hiashi was pleased. Hopefully he had saved his daughters from marrying that fucking bastard they call 'the last Uchiha.'

His day had begun poorly eventually gotten better and he said to himself "This day can't get any better."

Little did the Hyuuga head know of the curse that has been on that phrase since the beginning of time itself…

As he stepped in through the door, there came a high pitch scream. At that he rushed in the basic direction, soon joined by guards and other clan ninja members. They came to the center courtyard and realized that both his daughters were being kidnapped by ANBU.

"What is the meaning of this?" he yelled.

The ANBU carrying his daughters stopped and stood their ground, soon surrounded by the rest of the clan warriors.

An ANBU with spiky silver hair and a dog mask (guess who) came forward and said "By order of the council, Hinata and Hanabi are to be wedded to Sasuke Uchiha. Lets us through, NOW."

The man had dared. Yes the ANBU had dared to command the man whose land they were stepping on belonged to.

"They" stated Hiashi, barely holding back his rage "Have already been promised to someone else, so the council has no right to do this. Put them down."

To say that the ANBU was surprised at this revelation was a lie, the council having suspected what the separate heads were planning. He sighed and said "Sir, I have my orders, they are to come with us."

An arrow landed at said ANBUs feet, jolting everybody to their surroundings. Every single of them then realized that both groups were surrounded by at least a score of men in red with bows…aimed at the ANBU.

Hiashi realized then that the Kage had seen this coming and sent his men to protect his charges. He smiled.

Turning back to the ANBU he said "Put them down."

The ANBU realizing their position slowly placed the girls down and left. Only the silver haired one remained. The man said "You won't get away with this Hyuuga-san. They will be the Uchiha's wives, just wait and see."

He then vanished, mere seconds before an arrow hit his shoulder. The red men lowered their bows and jumped down into the compound. One of the figures, a young women, approached the girls and asked "Are you all right?"

They nodded and were soon hugged by their father.

Hiashi then said "Thank you, them mean a lot to the clan and myself."

The women nodded and before she could say anything could happen, Hanabi interrupted saying "Father, why were we promised to someone else."

Hiashi quickly explained the situation. Hinata asked the women whom still stood with them "What do you think of the Ryuukage?"

The women nodded and said "My name is Hikari. As for the kage, hes is the best friend anybody could ask for. Loyal, strong, and a very good listner. He would stare down armies to protect his precious people, even face them alone if he must. Personally, being that he hates perverts a lot, he is my favorite man. He detests people whom try force women to do thing they do not want to do. That has earned him a lot of respect from women. Just to summarize it all, I will repeat that he is the best friend anybody could ask for. As well as being the best man any women would ever want."

Both girls smiled at the women's words. Both secretly hoped that they could get along with him. They hated the Uchiha did to their favorite boy, Naruto. Shortly after he had been banished, Hanabi revealed to her sister that she had a secret crush on the boy; since having seen him beat Neji at the chunin exams. They hoped he was all right.

0--0--0--0--0

(North Gate, morning, 10 a.m.)

The Ryuukage stood at the gate, surrounded by his guard and men that had not returned home. He had on a smaller mask that covered only his cheeks, leaving his lips to be seen by the people. The Hokage, Tsunade, had come to him earlier that day and whished him thanks once more for all the help. People had gathered and cheered him on, yelling out things like: "Come back anytime"/ "See you again someday? And the most common "MARRY ME!"

The kage waved at the crowd when suddenly silence descended and all looked up the street. There came a column, at the front, three clan banners blew in the wind. The banners of the Hyuuga, Mitsurugi and Inuzuka moved forward through the street towards the gate. AS they finally came to stop a short distance from the group for Ryuu, the clan heads moved forward followed by their separate daughters.

The kage moved forward and shook hands with the clan heads whom said, at the exact same time, as if it had been rehearsed "We offer up to you these women in holy matrimony. Do you, Ryuukage, accept these maidens to be your loyal wives?"

The kage then addressed the clan heads, talking in a formal tone "I do so but by traditions in Ryuu village I must await my time and see if your beloved daughters accept this engagement for a period of one month. If at the end of said time they accept to marry me, then we will be truly wed. Is that alright with you and your daughters?"

The clan heads immediately responded "We have no problem with this arrangement. Please care for our daughters till it is their time to chose."

At this point, the girls moved forward and one by one gave their hands to the Ryuukage, whom bowed and lightly placed his lips to their fingers. Each wore loose clothing, red in color that only showed of the figures slightly, while hiding the rest in a mysterious folds of red cloth. Such respect to them made said women blush slightly before moving behind him and joining the group.

The kage waved once more to the crowd and began to exit the gate when…

"Hold a moment…" came a yell from behind the clan column.

The column parted to reveal Inoichi Yamanaka, head of the Yamanaka clan standing there with his daughter, Ino, as well.

He moved forward and addressed the Ryuukage, whom had his head tilted to the side in curiosity.

"I ask that you grant my daughter the same arrangement Ryuukage-sama. So much has happened lately that I did not have a chance to approach you sooner. Forgive me."

The Kage smiled and said "No problem Mr. Yamanaka, as long as we can follow my villages laws and traditions, I have no problem."

Ino Yamanaka, stepped forward, also wearing a loose fitting red dress that gave away little and hid a lot more. Once more the Ryuukage took the girls hand and placed a light kiss upon it, causing Ino to blush uncontrollably.

With that, the group waved once more before walking out the gate…to the waiting dragons that would transport them home. The girls looked at the saddles with curiosity and watched as their bags were strapped to some of the dragons. Then they themselves moved up to one of the dragons, one of vibrant red laced with gold, and moved into the saddle with the Ryuukages help. Once they were strapped securely, the dragons took off and with one final circle above the crowd flew north and soon vanished into the distant sky.

0--0--0--0--0

**Dragon of Time: **Here you go ladies and gentle men, Chapter 4 for Ryuukage. Hoped you like it. So please send me your opinions and any ideas you which me to improve on or possibly use. Hear from you soon and be wary ladies…there are fanboys on the prowl.


	6. Chapter 5

Dragon of Time: Hey there people, Time here with an update for Ryuukage

**Dragon of Time: **Hey there people, Time here with an update for Ryuukage. Hope you enjoy the show and all that stuff. Remember I don't own Naruto in any direct way, shape and/or form. Let the ball roll…

0--0--0--0--0

CHPATER 5: Sasuke the dipshit!

(Konoha)

The council was once more in session. And once more the council was pleading with the Hokage to force the marriage of the Hyuga, Yamanaka, Mitsurugi, and Inuzuka girls to the great Uchiha.

"NO, how many times must I tell you that? The decision is not up to me being that it is a clan matter. It is not under my jurisdiction" said Tsunade at the elders for what seemed like the billionth time.

"But the great…" said Koharu just to be shouted down by Tsume "Don't you mean the worthless Uchiha, hmm?"

The elders and civilian part of the council glared at the Inuzuka had with hatred along with the steward of the Uchiha clan, Kakashi Hatake.

Before he could respond to that there came a scratching sound at the window. The whole council looked at the window and realized that there was a small dragon outside with what appeared to be letters attached to its leg. They opened the window and the dragon hopped to the table.

"Thank you, it's quite chilly out there" it said.

The council in its entirety stared at the little beast, except Tsume, in complete surprise.

The dragon continued "I'm here to deliver messages for" looking at a small slip of paper tied to its front wrist "Hiashi, Tsume, Inoichi and Naoto. They are letters from your daughters and the Ryuukage. I also have a letter from the Daimyo for the Hokage."

The clan heads eagerly accepted the letters while Tsunade accepted the letter from the Daimyo.

They quickly read over them, grins quickly coming over all of them. The grins seemed especially evil when the clan heads read the letters from the Ryuukage.

Tsunade looked over the letter from the Daimyo once more and put it down. "It seems that the location for the next Chunin exams is at Ryuu village or so says the Daimyo anyways."

The clan heads nodded while the civilians looked annoyed. "Wasn't it our turn to host the exams though, Hokage-sama?" asked one random civilian.

"Yes" she answered "But the separate Daimyos have agreed that the newest village should host it this time around because everyone wants to see their strength. Basically, they are all curious of the place and want to see what its made of, shinobi wise at least."

The council nodded, realizing what was being said and turned once more to the clan heads.

"What is going on with your daughters good sirs?" said a curious random councilman.

"They are coming back…" said Hiashi but was soon interrupted by Hatake "Then you won't mind if they get together with Sasuke immediately upon their return?"

"Shut up, let the man finish" yelled Shikaku, hoping for the best with the girls.

Hiashi grinned a sinister grin "…to retrieve the rest of their belongings to be able to move in with their new fiancé."

The other clan heads that had daughters that had been with the Ryuukage for the last month also nodded, giving similar responses to the council.

Shikaku sighed and said "Congratulations Inoichi"

The Yamanaka man nodded and sighed "Yes but what he said in his letter for me disappoints me greatly."

Shikaku and the council went "Huh?"

Inoichi began "Ino said that this man whom now has her heart is the best listener she has ever found and suddenly found herself confessing her inner most thoughts to him. She did not say what she said to him in her letter but in his, the information was revealed. He said that he is very angry with this village for even allowing the bastard to get away with what he did, being that here were witnesses to what happened. He gave me a warning that if even a small hair on her head is harmed he will go to war with Konoha."

Tsunade frowned and asked "What happened to Ino? I was never informed of anything?"

The Yamanaka continued barely containing his rage, "Sasuke fucking Uchiha tried to rape her that is what happened. She had been talking with him when he suddenly jumped her in the park in front of several ninja whom did not even try to stop him, just watched and laughed. The Ryuukage has already said that if these men come into Ryuu no Sato they will be kicked out thus they are not allowed in. Personally, I think that he is being soft."

Tsuande stared ay Kakashi as no expression came over his face. She growled at the news and said "I will launch an investigation and arrest Sasuke Uchiha for his crime; he will be dealt with Inoichi-san."

The man nodded his thanks and leaned back, closing his eyes. He snapped them open as Kakashi said "That will not happen, for he was with me on the day in question. Without evidence of this so called attack, the crime could not have happened."

Inoichi tried to get up and attack the man but was held back by his friend Chouza.

""Restrain yourself" said Tsunade "And you Kakashi are not out of the woods. Since Sasuke came back and had a team assigned to him, he wants them in the chunin exams. If he does anything illegal in Ryuu no Sato I will leave the punishment up to the Ryuukage is that understood?"

Inoichi grinned to himself as Hatake nodded. He guessed that the idiot would try something and Tsunade was setting him up to fall. Impressive little sneak she was.

Tsunade continued "When will they arrive?"

Naoto said "They should be here by tomorrow if the letter is accurate the next day at the latest. They also say that they have been given an escort while the Ryuukage heads to Suna and Kumo to settle trade agreement and alliances."

Tsunade nodded and dismissed the council calling the fathers and mother to her office.

Tsunade began "So you know?"

The clan heads nodded and Tsume said "I'm honestly not that surprised that the boy went and began something like this. It's like his version of honest revenge or something like that."

Hiashi nodded "In a way it does seem to fit him though."

Naoto the said sadly "Konoha did lose a one of a kind jewel though, we could have become the best of the best if he had been able to stay. Damn the fucking council."

They all nodded and with that they left to their own business.

0--0--0--0

They had been seen. Six dragons had flown out of the eastern sky and had landed before Konoha's gates. From each descended 10 armed Ryuu-nin along with the person they were meant to guard.

Each of the girls still had on clothing in the color red but much was different.

Lets start with Hanabi. There she stood in a loose fitting red battle kimono that stooped just below her knees. Her legs were in a pair of tight red slacks with shin guards over them. Her fore arms also bore guards while her forehead was covered with the Ryuu head band. At her waist there was the customary utility belt. The odd thing that caught the guards eyes were the two fingerless gloves attached to them. They shrugged and looked over at Hinata.

She happened to be wearing the same thing as her younger sister but just a little tighter, giving a small hint at her shape and sizes. The only differences were that she lacked the gloves Hanabi had and her new headband was wrapped around her neck. What caught the guards eyes though was the lance strapped to her back. It was at least 7 feet long with a wide point of an intricate design, meant both to stab and slash at her enemy.

Then came Ino, whom wore a red skirt that ran to her knees and a sleeveless shirt that showed her toned midriff and her large bust. Under the skirt the guards could tell that she had really sharp legs. Holding their whistles they focused on what she had. Other then the common ninja utility belt strapped to her waist, she also had a quiver filled with arrows for the bow she was holding. The arrows were simple but the bow was not, seeming to be made with what appeared to be dragon scales intricately in place to make the weapon looke both beautiful and extremely deadly. He head band was tied to her waist and her hair held in the common ponytail with a red string.

Ten-ten was also a sight to see. She also wore the simple red sleeveless shirt like Ino but it did not show off her midriff just her large bust. She wore loose slacks that hid her legs with simple ninja sandals. She also had the basic utility belt except that it had a loop hole, soon filled with a sword. The sword was encased in a red sheath that also appeared to be made out of scales. The hilt had a ruby at the base and was entwined in red ribbon. It looked curved for slashing but the ending point also hinted at thrusting as well. Her new headband was wrapped around her left bicep. She still had the two buns in her hair, only difference with them was that they were held in place by two pins in the shape of dragons.

Hana had the most surprising new appearance then the rest. She usually wore very tight clothing made to help with her combat style. But what she wore now was completely the opposite. Her pants and shirt, simple red all around, were loose fitting and made of some odd, very flexible material. It completely hid her form from the male eye, encircling her in an air of mystery. She also had the simple utility belt but it had various scrolls attached to it. Her hands and light gauntlets attached to them with three holes atop the knuckles. Her new headband sat proudly on her head.

All in all, the guards did not want to mess with these women, it would be a death wish.

"Halt, state you business and present identification" stated Izumo.

"Hinata and Hanabi Hyuga, Ten-ten Mitsurugi, Ino Yamanaka, and Hana Inuzuka entering to meet with family heads for union with the Ryuukage. Here are the specific identification papers for us and our guards" said Hana handing over the paper work.

Izumo looked them over and nodded giving his affirmative that they were aloud entry. They all nodded in response and began to move through the gate, the guards moving in unison behind them. As soon as they were all through they were surrounded by 250 ROOT ANBU, led by one Kakashi Hatake.

"Welcome home" he said "Now come with me, Sasuke is waiting for you…"

"Hell no" yelled Hinata surprising all of them as she removed the lance from her back and got into a position, legs opened up.

Hanabi picked up "We are already engaged and you are still trying to get us with that prick, fat chance in hell" putting on her gloves.

"When will you fucking losers learn the lesson that Sasuke is not all that great? What a waste to you that is" said Ino as she placed an arrow on her bowstring.

Ten-ten slowly drew her sword as she said "If you want to force us your welcome to try you losers but if you do be ready for war with Ryuu no Sato. I do not see what is so great about the Uchiha bastard anyways."

"I know, who could trust a man who abandoned his village for that sack of crap by the name of Orochimaru, I would have to say that he is gay. But none the less, the answer is no" said Hana as she clenched her fists…to reveal that the gauntlets had three wicked blades each protruding from the mysterious holes.

The root drew their respective weapons while the Ryuu-nin drew theirs and prepared for a fight. Not to happen sadly…

"What is the meaning of this?" yelled an angry Tsunade.

The Hokage arrived on the scene along with fifty ANBU.

Kakashi glared at her and said "By order of the council these women are to be Sasuke's wives and no can stop it. Thanks to the law number 45, paragraph 6, line 18 'The council has ultimate rights to appoint any women as a wife to any man that is under their jurisdiction in case of emergency.'"

Sasuke, accompanied by Sakura, came forward and said "Finally I can have what I want now lets get going…what's so funny?" he yelled as Hinata began to laugh hysterically. The other girls were in shock at what they had heard and were depressed but they were aroused at the sound of Hinata's laughing.

"Any ninja under their jurisdiction" she said when she finally stopped laughing "Then that won't work because we are NOT under their jurisdiction being Ryuu shinobi" she finished, tapping her new headband.

Sasuke let his grin drop realizing that she was telling the truth. Without hesitation he charged up chidori and charged at Hinata while yelling "If I can't have you nobody will." Little did he notice the little pendent on her neck that suddenly came into view began to glow. The chidori approached ready to rip through her chest…only to be stopped by a swirling mass of Chakra that stopped his hand inches away from her heart.

The same chakra suddenly exploded outwards sending the Uchiha bastard down the street bouncing the whole way. Everyone but the Ryuu-nin stared in silence as Sasuke started to stand up again and glare at Hinata.

Hinata poised her lance one-handed, tip pointing at Sasuke and said "Don't make me use this baby on you got that teme?"

The Uchiha just stared darkly at the group from Ryuu before turning around and walking away. Sakura gave them not even that, following right behind him. The ROOT and Kakashi left a few moments later without a sound.

Tsunade shook her head and said to the Ryuu-nin "Sorry about that, the council is still trying to force their will upon the village, even the civilians themselves don't like them now."

At this point they moved down the street in the direction of the Hokage Tower, many launching congratulations at the girls that were soon to marry their village's savior.

They finally arrived at the tower talking about the flight that had been uneventful; the only thing that was hilarious was when the dragons managed to sneak up on birds that were flying scaring the crap out of them.

Tsunade honestly laughed at the thought of birds being scared right out of the sky.

They soon arrived at the Hokage tower, to find their separate families and teammates waiting for them, including Sasuke and Sakura.

"What do you want Uchiha?" growled out Hana as she stood there.

"To give you one more chance to be with a true man is all" was all he replied.

Ino put her hand to her chin and said "Let me think about it" and after a few seconds "Here is the answer: The day hell freezes over."

Sasuke looked pissed once more as the girls all nodded at the same time and also because he heard snickering coming from the people behind him.

"Your loss" he said as he began to walk away.

"Nope," Ten-ten said out loud to his retreating back "Our gain."

He snapped and jumped at her once he turned around.

She never saw him coming…but Hanabi did.

Before Sasuke could even react, Hanabi had grabbed his arm and flung him at the nearest wall…and through it as well.

They all stared in open shock, all except the group from Ryuu.

"The Ryuukage helped us train while we got to know him, trust me you don't want to get him angry" said Ten-ten nonchalantly.

(A/N: Just picture the group in their shippuden costumes and make them bigger and older looking, that would be what you are looking at.)

Neji curiously asked "Why is that?"

Hana answered "We saw him training. His target, a boulder at least 5 feet wide and 7 feet thick. He destroyed it like it was a piece of paper; all the remains were spread out over the training field."

The group just stared in shock and surprise, except Kiba and Shino whom said "He did seem more powerful then when we met all that time ago."

The girls nodded already fantasizing what they were going to do to them man after their wedding.

"You're probably just bluffing" said Sakura who still had a look of rage on her face at what had just happened to Sasuke.

Hanabi laughed and said "He taught me an improved version of Hokage Tsunade's super strength, why do you think that was so easy just a moment ago? He taught it to every single one of us you twit."

Tsunade looked intrigued by this little detail and asked "He never said anything about that."

Hinata "He told us he came upon it by accident and has been working with it ever since."

Sakura huffed and moved over to the unconscious Sasuke. Picking him up, she started moving in the direction of the Uchiha house.

The rest shrugged and moved into the Hokage building, to an empty meeting room where they could all sit and talk comfortably.

Lee, who had calmed down over the years, asked Ten-ten "You seem to trust him completely Ten-ten, why is that?"

Ten-ten smiled to her old teammate, as well as Neji who had his ears perked to listen in, and said "Its this" setting her sword on the table.

Upon studying the sword both Lee and Neji saw some weird handwriting at its base "Eclio set pintos erion perfctin nesenate fredoyo."

Neji looked at Ten-ten and said "What does it mean?"

Ten-ten grinned and said "It's a personal message between me and the Ryuukage so I won't answer that but its what the sword represents. The Ryuukage looked at my old sword and smashed it." Lee growled at such open disrespect but he calmed back down when she continued "He picked up its broken shards and went into the buildings forge where he re-forged it to what you see here with his own hands. He gave it back to me and said to inscribe it with a simple phrase for what I believed and continue to use this sword as a weapon to express those beliefs. That is how he won me over on the spot."

Lee and Neji nodded, hearing the tone of her voice, so strong and decisive.

This time it was Shikamaru and Chouji whom asked Ino "How did he win you over, Ino?"

Ino put on a smile of her own and answered "He listened. He just sit there and listen quietly to everything I had to say no matter how stupid it was. He would not interrupt or ask any questions till I stopped. He won me over just by listening to me and treating me like a women not like an emotionless thing" she said proudly.

Hanabi smiled and said "My turn, let see how did he win me over? Oh yeah, he beat the living crap out of me, metaphorically speaking of course."

Hiashi and Neji glanced at her in shock, soon followed by the rest of the group, except the other wives whom all laughed.

Hanabi smiled and continued "He made me feel human. That damn mental conditioning that all Hyuga go through is very stiff, and because of it so was I. He destroyed that conditioning with one simple act. He mad me laugh, filling me with human emotions. I love him because he made me human and awoke the true person that is Hanabi, even though it was mortally embarrassing."

Hiashi asked with a raised eyebrow "What did he do to you?"

Hanabi quickly responded in an embarrassed rush "Me to know you to never find out."

Hiashi had a fake pout look on his face as Hana picked up on the moment, receiving questioning looks from her mother and brother. She smiled and said "He gave me this" pulling out a scroll from her belt.

Kiba did not know what it was but apparently his mother did as she said "It can't be?"

Hana smiled and said "Yep the Inuzuka wolf summoning scroll. He said that in a fight against a missing-nin he was able to recover it. Being that he could summon already he did not see the reason to have another one but opened it anyways. In it he found many Inuzuka names till they suddenly stopped, making his realize that the scroll had been stolen or taken by a traitor. When I got there he gave this to me saying that it rightfully belonged to my clan and continued saying that even if we did not get together that I could keep the scroll being rightfully mine. He won me by his honesty, generosity and respect towards others."

Tsume seemed to cry as she held the scroll that she had though long lost and praised whatever deity gave the Ryuukage such a generous heart and personality.

Hinata then said "My turn. He won me over by cooking dinner for me."

The whole group, minus the Ryuu-nin, let their jaws drop.

"What?" she said "He is a really good cook."

Hana nodded "The food was delicious; it could put a professional to shame."

Hanabi then continued "The smell, oh my god it was heavenly."

Ino and Ten-ten were drooling at the mouth murmuring something about teriyaki.

The rest of the group smashed their heads on the table in shock. How could the strongest female ninja fall for something so simple they would never know.

After that the girls pulled out a mass amount of envelopes with names on them and handed them out. Wedding Invitations.

They talked a bit more before the group dispersed to their families homes for the night.

0--0--0--0--0--0

(Next Day)

The girls had a shopping day. The most feared thing any man could face, other then paperwork. The men that were following them were used to carry all the bags the women of the group bought, crying anime tears at all the dreadful things they did on the job.

That of course was the peaceful part of the day as the group was once more surrounded by ROOT ANBU, weapons drawn. The Ryuu guards had sense them before they even arrived having dropped all the bags and drawn their weapons. Kakashi, again, came forward and said "You will be with Sasuke weather you likeit or not so your men better stand down."

The head of the guards stood there and laughed as the girls got into battle stances "We won't sorry, The Ryuukage would be really disappointed in us if we did that. He would beat the living crap out of us if we gave up without a fight. Honestly, I'm not worried about us more with the state of this village being this can be seen as an act of war."

Kakashi smirked under his mask and said "Not if he doesn't know."

He and the ROOT were about to pounce when a voice came from behind him "Not know what Hatake?"

The whole group turned to the voice and there stood the Ryuukage with more guards. Behind him also stood two more women.

One everybody knew was the desert rose, Temari. Dressed she was in a battle kimono, red of course. On her back there was the fan that she always used. She wore simple shinobi sandals with a weapons pouch attached. Her Kimono was a loose fit hiding her bodies appearance completely. She stared at the Konoha nin with anger and distaste, after having pleasantly waved at the Ryuu party.

The other women looked kind of like Ino with shorter blonde hair that reached down to her shoulders. She wore a simple combination of loose red slacks and sleeveless t-shirt revealing her arms. The shirt was loose but small giving a little hint at the massiveness of the women's chest. She had a simple belt strapped to her waist layered with weapons pouches and storage scrolls. She also had two, long curved battle daggers strapped to one hip. She smiled a pleasant smile of greeting, not knowing the girls but still being polite before focusing her gaze on the Konoha ROOT ANBU.

"I asked a question Hatake" said the kage, still dressed in the same robes "Answer me damn it. And how the hell did you resurrect ROOT. I thought we had killed them all."

Kakashi said "You only killed those that were in there not the whole division throughout Konoha."

Ryuukage replied "I guess that makes sense but still, attempting to harass my fiancés is stupid on your part. I thought you were supposed to be some kind of genius."

Kakashi scowled at the man and said "These women belong to Sasuke."

This time the Ryuukage scowled "They belong to no one but themselves, I believe its called free will you pile of shit."

Kakashi couldn't take the insult and charged at the Ryuukage…and before he knew it he was face first on the ground, his arms pulled behind him with a foot placed on his back forcing him down. Nobody had seen the kage move was what was scaring everybody, except the group from Ryuu.

Kakashi tried to break free but was too weak to do so. The ROOT just stared before charging the Ryuukage…and ending up the same way as their comrades. Throughout all the little skirmish, all Ryuukage did was pivoting his weight and fight the ROOT. Soon most of the ROOT members were on the ground groaning all suffering some type of broken bone or bones. Yet there was the Ryuukage still holding Kakashi down as if he had not moved at all.

The Ryuukage moved his foot and lifted him up, then threw down the street. He approached the ladies whom had put away their weapons and stood there watching the show. He offered his hand to each of them, afterward kissing each of their hands lightly, making each of them blush.

"So how are my beautiful ladies this morning?" he asked.

They began to tell him all about their shopping trip, which he soon regretted being made into yet another shopping bag carrier. Then they mentioned all the bad occurrences with the council and to say that he was irked was a major understatement.

0--0--0--0--0

(Hokage's Office)

"This in not good" said Tsunade.

She looked at two women sitting across from her. Kurenai Yuhi and Anko Mitarashi and said "With all that the council has done, the Ryuukage has enough incentive to go to war with us and we won't stand a chance."

Both of the younger women nodded and asked "What do you need us for then mam?"

Tsunade was about to reply when there was a knock at her door. After saying "Come in" in came the Ryuukage with an aura that depicted his mood of rage.

"What is this I hear about your damn council trying to force my _wives _into a marriage they did not have the right to arrange?" he asked barley containing his rage.

Tsunade looked at him and said " I swear I know nothing of this, they will just not drop the issue."

The other kage snorted and said "Doesn't surprise me, the council of Konoha already has a horrible reputation among the other nations."

"Tell me about it but now I have a proposition for you" replied Tsunade.

The kage calmed down a little and nodded his head to let Tsunade know to continue.

She said "These two ladies would like to offer themselves to you as wives. Hopefully this can be seen as a act of good will between our villages."

The kage did not respond and simply looked at the two and asked "Why? and don't give me the excuse that 'its for our village' I want the real reason."

Kurenai and Anko looked at each other and seemed to come to an understanding. Anko spoke first saying "It's what I see. For the last ten years the Hyuga Hinata was in a massive depression, she never smiled nor laughed. She would only stare lifelessly at everything. Then she met you the first time and life started to come to her empty eyes again. Then after the month she was gone with you, she came back laughing and full of life again. I want to experience that. I want to meet and possibly love a man whom could make a broken soul whole again. A love that attracts me and makes me feel like a women, not like a thing, that is what I want to experience."

The kage nodded to Anko and looked to Kurenai whom seemed to be thinking about her answer. He stood silently and awaited her response which was soon spoken. She said "I was betrayed, cheated on by the man I thought I loved. I found him sleeping with another woman and seeing her actively throughout the day. I guess I was the same a Ino, betrayed by the man she thought she loved. Then she stays with you for a month and I see that old trust and love a women has in a man she loves. I would like to see you for myself, that love that can make a woman's heart beat again."

The kage smiled at the honesty of the responses. He bowed to them and said "If you wish to come with me you are welcome and Hokage-sama. Even this will not solve problems. If Sasuke keeps trying to do this I will take drastic measures." He nodded to the three women and told Anko and Kurenai to meet the party at the west gate to depart tomorrow.

The next day the party departed for Ryuu and the preparations for the chunin exams were one month away.

0--0--0--0--0--0

**Dragon of Time: **Here we go people, chapter 5. Hope you liked it. Let me know if you want anything or anything that needs improvement and ill get on it straight away. So till then see ya.

NEXT TIME: Chunin exams: Sasuke's stupidity.


	7. Chapter 6

**Dragon of Time: **Hey there I know that it is about time that I update this and I'm sorry. So lets get this ball on the roll and I say that I don't own Naruto.

**0---------------------------0--------------------------0-------------------------0----------------------------0--------------------------0--------------------------0-------------------------0**

**Chapter 6: **Chunin Exams: Kiba gets a DATE! and under the mask

Tall ravine's came into sight as the party of ninjas moved through the surrounding forest.

They neared to see three large canyon openings on the face of the ravine.

The party of ninja, consisting of 11 jounin sensei's with their genin teams, the hokage as well as the clan heads and their families, stared as they entered the middle ravine. The whole group just stared up and up and even father up.

A low whistle came from the man known as Shikamaru Nara, as he realized what Shino and Kiba had told him all along.

"Told you" both mentioned men said at the same time.

The canyon's walls soared above them for at least 5000 feet but what caught them were the defenses that rose to nearly half the height. All along the edges there were stone outcroppings that held positions for archers and kunai throwers, as well as jutsu casters. All in all, there were at least 5000 guards all over the ravine. It was also probable that there were the same number of guards at the other end of the canyon and in the other canyon's as well.

Shikamaru said in a bored tone "This would be nearly impossible to cross in force. Man I really don't want to piss this kage off, nor none of these guys."

It was true. The guards looked at the party as the moved through the canyon, kunai in hand and arrows taunt on their bowstrings.

Neji looked at them and said "They probably have a reason to be extra weary of us after what happened in Konoha."

Most of the party nodded while eight others did not.

Sasuke walked forward with his team down the canyon while saying "They won't dare harm me, an Uchiha!"

His team, consisting of the triplet guys Rasuku, Sashiro and Yahiko, yelled out "Yeah, they wouldn't dare." Ironically this group was team 7.

Team 12, consisting of Sakura as the jounin and the one fangirl for each of the genin guys on team 7 went by the names of Saya, Hitome and Takako.

A flying sound filled the air. Suddenly all around team 7 was surrounded by arrows that missed their feet by mere millimeters. A piece of paper floated down to eye level that read: _Wanna Bet?_

Most of the party placed hands over their mouths in fake sign of surprise and shock but only truly hiding the smiles and grins that were behind them.

Sasuke snarled and looked about to attack the guards who stood there nonchalantly, just inviting him to try.

Tsuande clasped her hand on the assholes shoulder and said "Now is not the time. If you do they will kick you and your team out of the exam as is their right as we are in their territory. If you do anything to embarrass Konoha while we are here I will give you so many D-missions that you will be old by the time you are done is that clear?"

Sasuke scowled and shook her hand off as he continued to walk forward, ignoring the piercing glares from the Ryuu-nin.

(Ryuu no Sato)

Most of the party let their jaws drop as they entered the village. The hair blew through their hair, brining the fresh smells of freshly baked bread and other foods to their noses. Instantly, their stomachs rumbled in extreme hunger. The guards for the gates around them began to laugh as they were waived in, after having their credentials checked.

Once more the nin from Konoha could not stop staring. The beautiful mountain scenery, the green fields and parks, even the paved streets just seemed to express some form of calm and essential beauty.

The genin had been dismissed to explore as the jounin senseis went their separate ways to explore as well, always feeling the feeling that someone was following them, which did not bother them much because of the rough terrain existing between both leaf and Ryuu right now.

(With Kiba)

Kiba walked down the street with a plate of something called 'cheese fries' in hand and a spare bone he bought from a local butchery for Akamaru. When he saw the bone on sale he bought it at a price that was cheaper then in Konoha and the butcher smiled at him and treated him with open respect, something that many in the butcheries of Konoha would never have happened.

He ate some cheese fires as he walked idly down the road, still thinking about all that had been happening in Konoha. Before leaving he had attended a clan meeting and he realized as it progressed that Konoha was dieing, slowly going to the dogs, no pun intended.

Kiba realized as he walked down the road that if the Inuzuka stayed in Konoha much longer they will eventually die out. That trail of thought ended as he rammed into someone, not having paid attention to where he was walking.

For some miraculous reason, Kiba's cheese fries landed on the ground in their little basket, practically without making a mess.

"I'm sorry" a woman's voice reached Kiba's ears.

"No, pardon me it's my fault" Kiba responded as the dark haired woman he had run into lifted her head. Their eyes met. Both pairs of brown eyes met.

Kiba swore he felt his heart stop as he gazed deep into the brown eyes of the woman across from him. They shined a weird way that prevented Kiba from looking away. She wore a loose, yet chaste, shirt that showed none of the attributes that were beneath them. She also wore a pair of black shinobi pants and a matching set of boots. Around her neck rested her Ryuu headband, the three claw like slashes through it. He shoulder length dark hair was tied in a taunt ponytail that looked absolutely adorable on her.

Having gotten up, Kiba extended his hand to the woman on the ground and said "Hi, I'm Kiba. What's your name beautiful?"

The woman blushed as she realized that she was looking him up and down, with her eyes stopping right above his…you get the picture.

"Katara Toshiro, Mr…?" the woman asked.

"Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka. And please don't call me Mr., I work for a living" came the quick response.

Katara smiled as she looked at Kiba as she grasped his hand, and with his help got back on her feet.

Before either could speak, there came a furious barking. Both looked as Akamaru stared at another female dog that was making her way towards them. It appeared to look almost exactly like Akamaru but had the female grace that all males lack while they move.

"Hey there Sheena" Katara said.

Kiba smiled as the woman moved towards her dog but he caught sight of Akamaru staring at her, drooling and Sheena stealing side looks at him as she was petted on the head by Katara.

Picking up his cheese fries, he said "Want one?" offering some to Katara.

Katara smiled and asked as she took some cheese fries "So what are you doing here?"

Kiba said "Jounin sensei for one of the teams taking the chunin exams. But I had been here before and not had a chance to look around much. Going along with that I don't know a good place to eat."

Katara looked at the man before her and said with a light blush "I know so really good places. Want me to show you?"

Kiba smiled playfully as he said "Are you asking me on a date?"

The woman blush harder. Kiba laughed at her expression and said "Sorry I couldn't resist-"

Katara interrupted, looking down at her feet, "If you would like to call it that…"

Kiba let his jaw drop slowly, but pulled it back up and said, offering his arm, "I would be honored if you would come on a date with me Katara."

The woman looked up at him and smiled. Wrapping her arm around his, Katara began to guide Kiba to one of her favorite restaurants.

Behind them, both dogs walked side by side, tails wagging

(Near Kage fort)

At the top of the immense tower that was part of the Ryuu no Sato's kage fort; a table was arrayed gazing over the entirety of the village. It was small, only able to fit a small group of people. Right now, there were only three seated there.

The Kages of both Suna and Konoha stared at the Ryuukage.

The Ryuukage started "Okay, we have to wait a few moments as the kages from the rest of the villages that chose to attend will be arriving in a moment. Any question on the topic other then the chunin exams?"

The Kazekage, Garra Sabaku asked "How is my sister doing?" with a smile

The Ryuukage smiled in return "She is one of the happiest people I have ever seen. She especially likes the shopping in the area. She has also been trying to jump me but that is a whole other story."

Garra laughed, knowing that his sister was the type to do that.

Tsunade looked to the Ryuukage and said "I have something more serious to discuss with you though, old friend."

The merriment in the air ceased. Turning to Tsunade, the Ryuukage nodded for her to continue.

She said "As you know, the council is still trying to force the clans to have their daughters married to that excuse of a ninja, Uchiha. They recently had a secret meeting and I don't know what went on but when they left the room, I was told they all had cynical looks on their face. I would tell your wives to keep their guards up."

Out of nowhere, due to an unseen reaction by the Ryuukage, a Ryuu ANBU appeared near the table.

"Inform the ladies what is going on" the Ryuukage said calmly.

"Yes sir and the other kages are on there way up sir" the ANBU replied and left.

Out of the hole on the floor, came out three more kages, specifically the Iwa, Kiri and Kumo kages.

The Ryuukage stood up, along with the other two and said "Welcome."

The other three smiled but before they could respond, a huge explosion happened near the center of the village.

Before any of the Kage's could react, the Ryuukage vanished after saying "Excuse me."

(Central Square)

Ryuu nin were all over the area, clashing with ROOT ANBU from Konoha.

The ROOT had the element of surprise but their timing of the bomb couldn't have been at a worse time, as at the time it went off, the nin were doing their village patrols and the center square acted like a central point. Basically, all patrols were nearby or as little as 5 minuets away.

Another thing that had set the plans of the assaulting root ANBU back a few step was when they tried to attack the civilians…they fought back on their level. Just then did they know in how much trouble they were in as they heard "Damn, the training that the Ryuukage did give every civilian sure comes in handy. And making us train constantly also was a good thing, never going to complain about it again."

Then and only then did the ROOT know that they were screwed, facing an army head on with only a extremely small fraction of their numbers out in the open was suicide but still they trudged on.

The Root numbers began to dwindle, with few injuries towards the well trained civilians and nin. The Ryuukage suddenly appeared on seen and was about to charge into the battle when he heard it. A singing of a thousand birds.

Turning around, he saw Hatake charging at him with a yell of "Raikiri!"

The asshole thrust his hand forward but never noticed the rising hand of the Ryuukage's and the developing sphere of chakra that met the raikiri with a yell of "Rasengan!"

The attacks met but Hatake was the only affected by the enormous wind pressure that ensued.

As soon as it began, it ended when the attacks finally canceled each other out, causing a massive shockwave. The shockwave launched Hatake back in an explosion of wind. As well as the Ryuukage's face mask.

Hatake lifted his head as the pressure lessened. Before he could react, a foot got placed onto his chest and what keenly felt like a sword tip was pressed at his throat.

Opening his eyes he gazed up. He would have let his jaw drop had it not been held by a mask. "You…" he said.

He gazed at the crystal blue eyes, whose bearer replied…

"Hey sensei, what are you trying to do to my home, hm?"

There, standing over the famous copy-nin, was the one, the only…

Naruto Uzumaki.

**0-------------------0--------------------0--------------------0----------------------0------------------------0----------------------0---------------------0-------------------0-------------0**

**Dragon of Time: **Hope you guys liked this chapter, one of my who knows how many part chunin exam arc section. If you see anything that needs to be fixed, let me know. Stick with me as I try and update all my stories so thanks. Stick with me as we see the Ryuukage even further weaken Konoha. And if you did not know that Naruto was the Ryuukage, get yourself run over by an eighteen wheeler or two.


	8. Chapter 7

**Dragon of Time**: Hey peeps, I'm back. I know that this update is LATE…but school with term papers and all that damn junk kept getting in the way. So without further adieu, let's get this party started. Remember I don't own Naruto in any way.

0---------------------0-----------------------0--------------------------0-------------------------0----------------------0

CHAPTER 7: Chouji and the kitchen mistress, Hatake's Pasy

Kakashi stared at the one boy he despised above all else, the one to take all that was precious to him, at least in his own twisted opinion, away from him.

The blond man had lost all of his facial baby fat, making him look like an exact copy of the Yondaime Hokage, hair included. The only key difference was that his whisker like marks on his cheeks, always giving him away.

"I'll ask you again Hatake" Naruto asked the man under his foot "What are you trying to do to my home, huh?"

Kakashi growled as he tried to force himself up as the fighting ended around them, to no avail.

"Answer me" was all Naruto said.

"What else you damn demon, taking what is rightfully--"

"Bullshit Hatake and we all know it. You just don't like to lose…like you lost to Obito all those years ago."

At this, Kakashi's rage intensified tremendously and he began to struggle, yet he could not force his former student off.

"Rin used to love you didn't she, that what the notes my father had said."

Kakashi froze and said quietly "So you know?"

He could sense Naruto's nod.

"It was pretty obvious. All I had to was look in a mirror…literally. Several years ago, I had several agents sneak into Konoha and take what notes they could that belonged to my dad. They only got a little so I don't know all the deatails. But from what they were able to get was that Rin loved you, while Obito loved her, you seemingly not caring for either. Yet among the notes, dad said there hints that you actually like the attention, but never returned any of her affections. Eventually she turned away from you, deciding to try Obito, to see if he was worth it…which he apparently was. As soon as you found out, you went into a spike of uncontrollable rage. Yet you did not let it be seen, except by those who ha more experience reading the human signs. Anyways, you began to scheme, trying to win Rin back but you couldn't for she saw what you truly were…a sore loser."

"SHUT UP!"

Naruto grinned "Then came that battle with Iwa, you found you chance. You 'accidently' pushed Rin to the way of an enemy jutsu, knew that Obito would sacrifice himself to keep her alive. He died that day, still believing in the 'friendship' you both shared, to the point of giving you his sharigan eye. But to your sorrow, Rin vanished from the Konoha several weeks later. You want to know why?"

"NO! SHUT UP!"

Naruto's grin turned into a full borne smile "My dad, your sensei, told her what he thought and she connected the dots. Not wanting to be anywhere near you, she did what she thought was best…for her. She left you behind, permanently."

"YOUR WRONG! SHE LO-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP HATAKE!"

A tall woman moved away from the surrounding crowd. She had waist long brown hair with slight curls and deep grey eyes. All that she wore was an ornate kimono, a simple brown. Nothing else was able to be seen, other then that her feet bore on them simple sandals, hidden underneath her Kimono.

"You are just like most of the men in Konoha, nothing but damn animals."

Naruto murmured "Rin…"

"No, I have to do this."

(With Chouji)

He could not believe it…it was impossible…there was no way that this was possible.

Chouji Akamichi sat at a table, drooling as he stared at the…feast laid out before him.

Before him, on the inlaid grill, was every type of meat under the eternal sky: Pork, chicken, steak, you name it.

Near the base of the window, there was a large bowl of barbecue sauce that he had ordered with the meal. Its taste was different, a little stronger on the spices, resulting in a different taste then he was used to…HE LOVED IT!

He was devouring the pork chop in reckless abandon when a musical laugh entered his ears.

Turning to face the music (Bad Pun I know) he couldn't help but blush.

There in a chef's jacket, apron and pants stood a goddess. Her black hair was held in netting to keep it out of her face, which seemed to shine with the smile that was glued to her face with a pair of full, perfect rose red lips. Her green eyes glowed with a pure light as they stayed glued to Chouji's as e enjoyed his meal. Walking over on her simple work shoes, he realized that the woman was pleasantly plump, curved in all the right places to the appreciative eye of the young Akamichi.

"We've got a live one here guys, never tried the Kikawa cooking before have you?"

Instantly the crowded restaurant, named the Dragon's Roost, grew quiet as the whole place realized what the woman had said.

Chouji swallowed the lat piece of meat in his mouth and said "No…but by god I don't think I will ever be able to eat from any other restaurant ever again!"

The restaurant exploded into cheers as the customers roared an agreement.

To the woman, he said, as the patron got back to their own business, "I'm Chouji, Chouji Akamichi. You interested in a date?"

The woman smiled but was unable to say anything when her eyes rested on his forehead, covered by his headband.

"So you are from Konoha?"

The place quieted again once more, this time not from surprise but from a sense of anger. He swore that the bartender reached under the bar for something to hurt him with, a something that was probably really pointy.

"Yeah, to my complete disgrace" he replied with a downcast look.

That was a surprise, as the patrons stared at him in complete surprise.

He continued "When I was young, I thought that Konoha was the place worth protecting, with my life if necessary. Yet…you all know what has been going on. I was always told that Konoha was the greatest, the best of the best. To find it all was a lie was a surprise. To see that the 'greatest' was so cold to one of its own just because…because…of a gay motherfucking emo bastard who they thought was more important. That could have been me in Naruto's place, easily."

The crowd relaxed as he looked at the woman in the eye. "If I could I would leave it behind permanently for such a place like this. Here, I can tell, it's the people that matter, not power. Friends before money, family before power."

Chouji sighed as the patrons relaxed. "Yet" he said "my family would stop me from doing just that. They aren't like the damn council but…I can't hurt my family…"

"Maybe you can try to convince them…" said a nearby man, eating some steak at the table behind him.

Chouji then remembered something his father had given him before leaving Konoha. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a letter, he opened and read it silently before smiling.

"No need, they are already planning to do so, if I can convince the Ryuukage to accept us."

The woman smiled and said "That won't be to hard. He would probably welcome you without a second thought, being how he is. I'm Sayuri Kikawa and I don't see why you and I couldn't have a date."

That day was the day that Konoha lost yet another nin, and his clan, to the welcoming hearts of the village of Ryuu no Sato.

(Back to Naruto)

"You sure, Rin-chan?"

"Yes, I don't like it but I have to."

The woman looked at Kakashi in a cold way as Naruto withdrew his sword from his throat and moved behind Rin, allowing Kakashi to slowly get up.

Every nin from Ryuu kept their hands on the weapons, ready to make him the newest target dummy.

Rin looked at her fromer teammate, making eye contact.

"You really are a jealous asshole, aren't you?"

Kakashi didn't twitch, but said in a neutral tone "You were supposed to be mine…"

"Shut up Hatake, that was a rhetorical question. Of course you were jealous. For years, everything had been handed to you without anything wanted in return. When something was taken from you, unintentionally, and you wanted it back, it did not happen. You even had to kill Obito in an attempt to get me back. Look where that led you dumbass."

"But-"

"I'm not done. Then when I vanished, you tried to have sensei's sympathy. He was kind to you and yet you wanted more, always more. You even tried to seduce Kushina, Naruto's mom. When that did not work, you tried to rape her in a way to control sensei. Sadly you got away with the attempt, barely escaping with your life from Kushina-chan's pregnancy rage." Kakashi winced and began to shake, not in anger but outright fear.

At this Naruto raised his head that had been downcast a moment ago "Wait, you mean that women get stronger and a lot meaner when they are pregnant?"

Rin nodded slowly, a curious look on her face.

"Fuck" Naruto said, looking really scared "Dad had to do that with one woman, I have to deal with that with more then five. I am so screwed!"

Every onlooker sweat dropped, except the ROOT as they were incapable of doing so.

Rin continued "Ignoring him…" "HEY!" "After the Kyuubi attack, you tired to get back at sensei, who never trusted you again, by trying to injure Naruto as much as possible."

The crowd growled. Naruto looked to Kakashi and the remaining ROOT, saying "Get out, if you ever step near these lands again, I will kill you."

Without a word, the Konoha nin vanished.

(With Kages)

The shadows of the ninja villages, leaders of strong men and women who could die any day, looked at the distant smoke as they sensed the retreat of several tens of chakra signatures, where there had previously had been more.

"This place" spoke the Kage of Iwa "Is both a blessing and a curse isn't it?"

"Depends on what side of him you are on" replied Garra.

"Damn Right."

Naruto appeared on the tower roof again in a puff of smoke, an angry scowl on his face.

"You have to get better control for your village Baa-chan."

Tsunade sighed "Got damn it, why do I have the retarded fucks for civilian council men?"

"Because you let them get away with stuff to long."

"Nothing I can do about that much."

"You business baa-chan. Now that the interruption has been taken cared of, lets get down to business then shall we…"

**Dragoon Of Time: **Sorry this took so long guys. Hope you like it. The chunin exams will begin shortly so stay in your seat. Peace out.


End file.
